Fading soul
by Skyelia
Summary: Every wish has a consequence and unfortunately Mal,had to learn it the hard way.Follow Mal in her magically dangerous adventure to find her way home and discover her true purpose...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Don't think.

Don't stop…at all cost.

I was running, beads of sweat pouring down my face. I wiped them off with my shirt sleeve and turned my head back,scrutinizing the vicinity for a black mass. I did not remember for how long I had been running. With each step, I felt a sharp pain shooting through my bare feet making me wince. I instinctively bit my lips and advanced forward in the hope of escaping this nightmare. My breathing was heavy, I could hear air escaping and entering my lungs with difficulty. My senses had been slightly heightened by a shot of adrenaline, all to my advantage.

I jumped over a dead branch lying ahead of me. She could hear me. I had not really escaped, I knew it. She knew exactly where I was. She was playing with her; it was only a little game of cat-and-mouse as playing with the food first seemed to make the feast all the most enjoyable after the prey was caught. Oh! It was sure, sooner or later she was going to find me and I had a nasty feeling that it was going to be sooner. It was only a matter of time before I would find myself face to face with death.

It was so dark that I could only see as far as past my hand. I did not know if I was actually running in the right direction but again in this world nothing seemed to make and faint giggles could be heard emanating from the darkness. I was hurt all over, being covered in painful bruises. A rich, coppery smell rose to my nostrils. Blood. I was bleeding. The reddish fluid oozed in great quantities from the claw-like gashes on my arms. At this rate, I would be down earlier than I anticipated.

Why keep running away if I'm going to die anyway, you ask? I did not know where I was,however I was sure of one thing: there was surely an escape of any type and I would definitely try to find it. Clinging to this meager glimmer of hope, I tried to sprint up.

Then I heard it, that menacing low growl. I gasped. It was right on my tracks, nearby. I could not die, not here, not so young. In a swift movement, the beast jumped over my head and landed with a loud "thud" making the earth shake beneath it. I had not had the time to react; all I had heard was the noise of a body rippling through the air, tearing it apart. Its silhouette and eyes were its only visible features. The rest of his body was cloaked by the darkness. It raised its head and it's piercing bloodshot violet eyes met mine, making my saliva stop its course in the middle of my throat.

It stared right straight at me, seeming to look deep into my very soul. I felt the air growing scarce inside my chest, causing it to tighten so monster took a big step forward,causing panic to rise and take possession of my actions. I briskly backed away from the beast. It reacted almost instantly; a huge arm grabbed my waist with an iron grip and yanked me off my feet bringing me nearer to its face.

I read hunger in these huge violet eyes. Raw hunger, eating him from the inside and that was when I knew it. I took a deep breath, calmed myself, resigned to my fate. It seemed to like that behavior as his mouth twitched in a somewhat smirk. It next opened its mouth revealing a set of enormous, pointy, razor like canines.

The next assault happened in a flash, leaving me no time to understand what was happening to me. A razor-sharp claw tore through my skin, ripping it with an unequaled force.I could hear the distinct sound of my flesh being teared apart.I reeled back in pain, screaming as I felt the impact. In the silence of the dark, the slow, steady drip of blood platters against the ground could be heard.

My vision was getting dizzy and hazy from all the blood lost. Black and figures were mixing together as my vision diminished more and more as the seconds ticked by. I felt the life running out through my veins and just as I thought my suffering was over, it plunged its claw deep inside my heart as if searching for something. I felt tread like structures connecting with my very core, darkening it and squeezing it out.

While my very soul's nature was being altered into a darker one,a thought crossed my mind.

_How did my innocent wish result in this?_

[ To be continued ]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sound of hoofs hitting heavily against the surface of the ground broke the usual peace and tranquility of the forest. The wind blew through his light brown hair,slightly ruffling it,as the black horse broke into a faster run. Anxiety glued over his face, he stared straight at the path unfurling itself in front of eyebrows shaped into a frown as various thoughts wracked his brain. Dusk was approaching, as it could be observed by the sight of the orange-pink sky stretching as far as his vision could go. Vibrant orange and red leaves flew about, carried away by the gentle wind.

Focusing on his job,he could not help letting his mind drift to the recent rumors he had heard._ A witch…._

That was the subject of the rumors. People said to have witnessed a witch appear out of nowhere and collapse right at the entrance of the a member of the order of the Silver Knights, he had been assigned the responsibility of confirming whether or not this supposedly witch existed. The kingdom could not afford having such rumors being spread around, especially during these harsh times. The kingdom was at war; in fact every surrounding kingdoms were at war with each other. No one knew exactly how the war began,however all these petty details did not matter now. The most important thing for the kingdom of Valessia was now to stay strong and survive all through this deadly battle. The only way for a kingdom to stay strong was for its people to stay united and provide all the help they could. If everybody did his share of the work; he did not see how the kingdom of Valessia could ever be destroyed. War was a thing which brought the best and the worst out of people,but generally the amount of good brought out could not balance out the amount of evil brought out. This was the reason why the only final results of a war were death, destruction and pain.

Unfortunately, enemies did not always play fair and they often resorted to cheap practices to crush the opponents. Some of them made use of Magyk to destroy harvests, curse people or even was an ancient art which had been outlawed in most countries but as Valessia was politically unstable, this issue had never been brought into the council. There were many dangers lurking around and magycal creatures were listed as being part of them. They were creatures of pure evil that seemed to find it very entertaining to cause misery to everybody. The attack of these creatures created even deadlier damages than the war. The only kingdoms who had survived the numerous raids of these monsters were the ones who had either allied themselves to these creatures or dissolved the law against magic, thus hiring mages to help them.

For all he knew, he did not specially care about all this stuff right now. The thought of a similar creature on the lands of Valessia disgusted him above all and his only focus was to find this witch, if she ever existed,and end her days immediately. Eyes now set into a glare, jaws tight and his fingers holding the reins tightly, he hit his horse,urging it to go even faster. "Lord Reddenhurst! Wait!" shouted a young knight in training behind him,however the man did not stop or pay attention to the poor kid.

_The faster this matter is taken care of, the better it would be for everybody,_he thought to himself.

[|~-~|]

~ Mal's P.O.V ~

I woke up with a massive headache. I felt as if little beings were hammering my brain. The pain was too much to bear and my eyes shot wide open. Dazzling light met my eyes and I had to cover them with my left arm to prevent the light from reaching my eyes. I blinked numerous times before my eyes finally adjusted to the light. I tried to get up with much effort given that I was feeling weak and tired but was stop midway by a sharp and cold object pressed to my throat._ A knife! _My breath caught in my throat as my gaze slowly moved up to meet the face of the person holding the knife. I found myself staring blankly at a young kid of about 5 who was shaking while holding the gaze caught my eye,i could clearly see only one thing:loathe for me. I did not understand anything at all._ Why was I being attacked by a kid? Why did he despise me so much?_ I took a look at my surroundings, my brain working to its fullest, searching for an escape and realized much to my horror that I was surrounded by a huge crowd of armed peasants. _What did I ever do to these people?_ I thought starting to get jittery and feeling the slight hysteria creeping up on me.

"Give up, Witch!" an old man bellowed. "This is the end for you! What are you waiting for,Aticus? Cut her head off already!"

The kid-Aticus was sweating uncontrollably. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself and I saw his breath catch itself in his throat. He closed his eyes, bit his lower lip and I felt the knife sliding slowly against my throat.

_[To be continued]_


End file.
